ZoSan Unexpected
by Saminagg
Summary: Sanji has been crushing on Zoro for a long while. He was going to ignore his feelings, but after he sees Zoro with somebody else, he couldn't keep them inside much longer. Will Zoro ever return his love? ZoroxSanji ZoSan yaoi
1. Jealousy

Zoro had no idea what he had been thinking when he agreed to help Nami make her crush, Luffy, fall in love with her. He stared at her like she had told him a very bad joke; Zoro was actually hoping it was. He face palmed, and again for ever thinking that helping this woman could ever lead to something good.

"What, are you afraid of me Zoro?" Nami asked smirking.

"Jealousy never works on people! Even if he did love you it's not like he would confess after seeing you make out with one of his best friends!" Zoro glared at her, so much in fact that his glare went through her… no wait, she moved.

"Okay Zoro, Luffy should be here any moment! When we hear his steps outside the doors, we kiss!"

"It sounds worse when you say it! Why didn't you just get the stupid cook to kiss you? I bet he would do it easily!"

"No, I want to kiss you because I don't want anyone else than Luffy falling for me or get their hopes up! Now just close your eyes and imagine I'm someone else!"

Zoro closed his eyes. He just imagined some random woman, and it worked.

Zoro heard footsteps and reached for Nami and kissed her on the mouth, his eyes still closed. They quickly put their arms around each other, though neither would dare deepen the kiss.

The doors opened they both heard it, but they didn't stop their kiss. They heard something light drop on the floor. Nami couldn't resist it, she opened her eyes and looked to her right, but she didn't see Luffy in the door way. She pushed Zoro away from her, but Zoro had his arms still around Nami so she only managed to break the kiss.

"What now?" Zoro asked Nami angrily, but before she answered he saw the shocked blond in the doorway looking like heart just broke in million little pieces.

"Sanji…" Nami whispered.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry I s-should have knocked..!" Sanji managed to get out before he turned around and ran away.

"Shit Nami, this is bad!" Zoro stated.

"I must go after him!" Nami said before Luffy appeared.

"Why was Sanji running?" Luffy asked.

"It's okay. I'll talk to the love-cook!" Zoro told Nami before he walked after Sanji, stepping over the cigarette he just dropped.

Zoro opened the door to the men quarters and walked inside.

"Go away!" Sanji demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I truly am not lying when I say 'this wasn't what it looked like'!" Zoro spoke as he stepped closer to Sanji.

"Like hell!" Zoro now finally got a look at Sanji; he was lying on his chest, hugging his pillow and digging his head in it.

"Look I know you love Nami, but I think it's time for you to move on! Nami loves someone else!" Zoro told Sanji as he put one hand on his shoulder.

Sanji slapped his hand quickly away. "I'm not in love with Nami!" Sanji said as he turned his head towards Zoro.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You liar, I can see the tears in your eyes!"

"Oh they're not because of Nami-san, trust me!" Sanji rubbed an arm over his eyes to get the tears away. He sat up and took a deep breath.

"That doesn't make any sense, why are you upset? You must at least have a crush on her!"

"No, I already told you; I don't like her!"

"Why else would you want to be in my place then?"

"God Zoro, figure it out already! I didn't want to be in your place! I wanted to be in Nami's place!" Sanji almost shouted at Zoro.

Zoro dead stopped. His face went blank. "What?" At this moment he was thinking there was something wrong with his hearing because he was pretty sure the cook would never look twice at a guy. Hell he didn't even think he would look once.

"Aww come on Zoro! You knew sooner or later someone was going to fall for your charm! Your sexy green hair and tanned skin…" Sanji trailed off. He looked Zoro in the eyes; he was looking at Sanji like he was a chicken in a dress.

Regret took over Sanji's expression. "Oh god, what am I saying?" Sanji put one hand over his head like he had a headache. He opened one eye to look at Zoro.

Zoro still couldn't say anything he was sure this had to be his imagination.

Sanji bit his lower lip. "You don't know how many people I would kill gladly just to have you hold me for ten minutes…"

…

"Sanji?"

"You're probably thinking that I'm lying to you! I wish I was…really!" Sanji's voice sounded rusty. "Zoro, could you please leave me alone for a while?" Sanji bit his bottom lip as Zoro turned around any walked out without a word. He probably wouldn't be able to say anything anyways.

* * *

'Shit, I can't believe I told him that! Now I can't even be friends with him! What am I gonna do?' Sanji face palmed.

'Why? Was it the jealousy? Did I want him to regret it? Well it doesn't matter, apparently they love each other…God I'm so stupid!' Sanji thought to himself. 'Nami and Zoro… shit I never thought I'd ever want to hurt a woman this much.'

Sanji felt terrible. He sighed. Not only because he told Zoro, but also because he just found out that Zoro already had a lover. His chest hurt and he felt sick. He needed a distraction.

Sanji sighed again and looked at the door Zoro just walk through. 'Well at least he closed the doors. That means something...right?' Sanji wiped the tears from his eyes. 'I need to make dinner!'

Sanji was nervous about seeing Zoro at dinner, he didn't know if Zoro was going to call him a fag in front of everyone or just ignore it. He knew saying something like that wasn't Zoro's style, but he was still worried and nervous about it. Sanji went to the kitchen, he was very happy that Zoro wasn't in view. He really didn't feel like seeing him at the moment.

When Sanji started cooking he found himself putting a lot more effort into make Zoro's share, but he made sure to cover it up so Zoro wouldn't notice.

* * *

Dinner should be ready any second now. Zoro was so nervous he had a hard time focusing on training. For some reason he didn't feel like getting hot and sweaty before seeing a certain cook that just confessed his feelings for him.

"Oi, ladies, shitheads, dinner's ready!"

Zoro heard Sanji call. 'Well at least he still calls me a shithead along with the rest of the guys and hopefully this crush he has will just die. I mean it's not like he's in love with me...' Zoro just then remembered Sanji's words earlier. 'Shit, at least I hope so.'

Zoro went in where the rest of his crew was eating their share. Zoro didn't even dare look at the cook. He was too afraid of eye contact and whether Sanji thought it was a connection or something.

He sat down and started eating the food on his plate, he noticed it was better than usual, there wasn't much change, but Zoro knew food, he'd been eating it for nineteen years.

Zoro never thought anything lacked in Sanji's cooking, hell, he didn't even know food could be better than he usually cooks them. 'Maybe this is what Nami's and Robin's shares tastes like.'

Zoro froze. 'No. Fucking. Way.'

Zoro looked at his food, and then he looked at the food on his Nakama's plates. It didn't look any different. Zoro was tempted to steal food from another plate or let Luffy steal from his to see reaction, but those things might involve everyone finding out about Sanji's little crush, and he didn't want that. Zoro could feel the cook's eyes on him. It just made it more likely.

Zoro took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened. If his food wasn't better than usual, it was sure as hell that his drink was. Zoro looked at Sanji with his eyes still wide open. He was waiting for some excuse like: "Oh I'm sorry Nami-swan I got your plate confused with the marimo's plate." But no, Sanji didn't even try to look like he didn't know why Zoro was staring at him. Instead Sanji just blushed and walked out of the kitchen.

Zoro's first instinct was to follow Sanji and talk to him, but he couldn't do that unless he finished his meal, which wasn't a problem since it tasted really good!

Zoro was first to finish since he was in a hurry, he stood up and walked through the door in a hurry.

Sanji was there, in sight, close by, smoking a cigarette. Zoro walked up next to him. Zoro sighed which got Sanji out of his daze. Sanji didn't move but he looked like he wanted to run. Though, he wasn't really the only one.

"Sanji look-" Zoro began, but was stopped.

"If you're gonna ask me why, then just don't. You already know the answer."

Zoro sighed again. "Can't you just skip this and take your anger out on me instead. Talking about emoticons isn't something I like to do often."

It was Sanji's turn to sigh. "I wish I could, but I can't!" Sanji looked Zoro in the eyes. He calmed down immediately. "When I look at you the only thing I want to do is melt..."

Zoro took a deep breath. "Why me?" Zoro said, sounding calm as ever, but he was actually very nervous and uncomfortable.

Sanji bit his lower lip. "I don't know. I just know that seeing your face after eating my cooking, it's…it makes me feel good about myself." Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor of the ship and crushed it with his foot. "It makes me feel…" He didn't finish that sentence, he just shook his head.

Zoro didn't know what to say to that. He was wordless again. There was a long pause before Zoro spoke again. "Can you at least stop with the food and think about making better food for Nami and Robin."

"No…I can't!"

Zoro frowned. "Why not?"

"Because cooking for my most important-" Sanji dead stopped himself before he told Zoro too much of what he didn't want to know. "Cooking for my object of affection is in my nature Zoro."

"Can't you change your nature?" Zoro asked annoyed.

Sanji was tempted to tell Zoro he would do anything for him, but that wasn't true. Sanji would never give up on Zoro even if it was Zoro's biggest desire.

Sanji didn't reply Zoro's question, he just bit his lip and said; "Sorry!" then he went back in the kitchen.

* * *

The end of this chapter, I'll try to be quick with my next one!


	2. Consequences

'"Sorry?" Shit, I was wrong! Apparently Sanji does have more than just a crush on me!' Zoro thought.

Zoro face palmed and started walking over to the crow's nest.

He sat there and thought about what just happened. He really wished this day never happened. 'This isn't the way it's supposed to be! Sanji's supposed to be a lady's man!'

Zoro rubbed his neck and sighed. 'Why does love always have to be one sided? Why can't I just return his feelings so we can be happily ever after?'

* * *

'Damn, why does love always have to be one sided? Why can't he just love me back so we can be together? In love…' Sanji sighed, not knowing that Zoro had been thinking the same thing.

Sanji never knew any couples. Sure he saw couples all the time at the restaurant he used to work at, but he never really heard about relationships with a happy ending. Hell, he never even heard about relationships with a happy beginning.

Sanji sighed as he continued sulking in the kitchen. He had never been in love before and he didn't like it. It was hunting him and making him feel terrible for everything he did while he was near Zoro.

"It's getting late." He told himself out loud.

He walked into the men quarters. He slipped his shoes off and sat down on his bed.

'I really hope I don't talk in my sleep.' Sanji thought before undressing and pulling covers over himself.

* * *

Zoro was getting tired. He didn't have a watch this night so he decided to sleep in the men quarters, despite Sanji being there.

When Zoro got inside, he immediately noticed Sanji sleeping. His hair was a mess so it looked like he had been there for some time. The rest of the crew except Franky and the girls were sleeping too.

Zoro sat down on Sanji's bed and sighed. 'This is the Sanji I know!' He thought while laughing at Sanji who was hugging his pillow and kissing it.

Zoro ran his hand through Sanji's hair. Sanji stopped kissing his pillow when he felt Zoro's hand on his head. Zoro froze. 'Did he wake up?'

Sanji's hand moved over Zoro's hand. Zoro didn't move.

Sanji sighed happily. "Mmmh...Zoro…"

Zoro's heart skipped. He was now pretty sure Sanji was asleep. He doubted Sanji would want to embarrass himself further by saying this.

Zoro wondered if Sanji was dreaming about them together. 'Probably something romantic, Sanji loves that shit.'

Zoro was going to leave before Sanji woke up, but Sanji still had his hand. He took Sanji's hand and lifted it up a bit to slip his from underneath. Sanji just hugged the pillow again when he noticed Zoro's hand was gone, though he didn't look as happy.

Zoro got into his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sanji's eyes shot open. He had a nightmare. He got dressed and walked over to the kitchen.

When Sanji entered, he immediately noticed Robin sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning cook-san!" Robin greeted smiling.

"Good morning Robin-chan." He smiled, but he didn't really feel like it.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sanji sat down in one of the chairs by the table and sighed. "I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Sanji sighed and closed his eyes.

"You seem worried." Robin said. "Is it cause Zoro and Nami kissed?"

Sanji's eyes shot open. "W-what? How did you know that?"

"Nami told me." Robin replied calmly.

"Oh…" Sanji stood up and started cooking something.

"Was I right?"

"Y-yes, you could say that."

"If you want to talk about it, you know you can always look for me." Robin stood up and walked over to the exit.

"Wait, I sort of need to ask you a question."

"Okay." Robin sat down again. "What do you want to ask me about?"

Sanji sighed. "I know this sounds weird coming from me, but…" Sanji bit his lip. "How do you know for sure that you're in love?"

Robin raised one eyebrow. "Well, I'm not such an expert on this topic."

Sanji looked away from her and sighed. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Robin smiled and nodded. Sanji closed his eyes and sighed again before opening his eyes again.

"I think…I…" Sanji scratched his head.

"I'm pretty sure I…" He looked away from Robin.

"I believe I…" He sighed.

Robin raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I think I'm gay…" Sanji blushed and immediately started to regret telling Robin that.

Robin's eyes widened. She paused for a while and let her eyes relax. "…Didn't see that coming…"

"I sure didn't either." Sanji sighed heavily.

"So…" Robin said. "Any particular guy you have in mind?"

"Yes…" Sanji looked away from her. "It's the marimo." Sanji half whispered.

"How long have you known."

Sanji sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't really remember. I just started feeling more and more nervous around him not too long ago."

"Is he the first guy you like?"

"Yeah, he's also the only!" Sanji told her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked.

Sanji paused and looked down at his feet. "I have."

"He didn't take it too well?"

"He took it better than I expected, but worse than I had hoped!" Sanji sighed and tried not to cry. "He loves Nami…"

Robin's eyes widened. "He does?" She raised one eyebrow.

Sanji nodded.

There was a pause.

"I need to make breakfast, if you don't mind…" Sanji sounded as if he could cry any moment.

Robin nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

Zoro was lifting weights, trying not to think about Sanji.

Zoro sighed. He wondered if things could ever be the same between them. He was starting to miss their fights and the way Sanji always glared at him when he said something about the girls.

Funny how the things you miss the most are usually the things you used to wish away.

Zoro could imagine them fighting like always.

Sanji would always try to win the conversation. The first one to have nothing to say would start the real fight, the other one would just fight back and not comment on the others loss of words.

Zoro sat down on the floor. 'Yeah, those were the days.'

* * *

"WHAT?" Nami shouted. "That's not possible!"

"Sanji told me it was true. He and Zoro had a talk after the kiss, remember. He wouldn't lie about this."

"More like couldn't!" Nami let herself fall on her bed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She sighed. "There was a reason I picked Zoro! He's not supposed to love me, that's just so…"

"Weird perhaps?" Robin sat down. "I never would have guessed either."

"This is horrible!"

"But Nami, you realize you're gonna have to talk to Zoro about this."

Nami sat up and gave Robin a 'do I have to?' face.

Robin just nodded in return.

Nami stood up and walked over to the deck to see if she could find Zoro. She found him in the crow nest taking a nap.

'As usual.' She thought.

"Hey Zoro, wake up!"

* * *

I'm so tired I could eat a horse….no wait, that doesn't make any sense...

Please review!


	3. Think before you move

Zoro didn't move.

"Wake up I said!" Nami shook him.

Zoro got a hold on her arms "What the hell?"

Nami noticed how close she was to Zoro now, almost in his lap. "Glad you're awake…um…" She made efforts to find something to say but it was doing her no good.

"You came in here for something?" His voice was a little calmer now, seeing that if he wouldn't, Nami would never tell him what she was there for. By her expression it looked important.

Zoro let go of her arms and she backed away a bit, sitting at least a meter away from him. "Look, I just wanted to tell you…" She looked down and rubbed her neck.

Zoro just nodded this time, not wanting to interrupt her battle with herself to find words to say.

"I like Luffy." She ended up saying.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. 'Did she wake me up for that?' He wondered. "I know." He told her.

She looked awkward for a moment before face palming. "This is ridiculous! Look…" She looked him straight in the eyes. "Sanji told Robin who ended up telling me…" She hesitated for a bit.

'Did Sanji tell her about the crush he has? Or anything related to me and him?' Zoro had no idea why, but his face turned a small shade of red and pulse went up.

Nami noticed this and continued. "…that you sort of have a crush or something…" She paused and sighed angrily. "…on me!"

Zoro sat like a statue for a moment. He paused. "Excuse me?"

Nami coughed. "That's what I heard."

"No offence really, but you aren't my type." Zoro said slowly.

Nami sighed from relieve before pausing and raising one eyebrow. "You have a type?"

"No I don't." Zoro relied suspiciously quickly. Nami looked at him with disbelief. "That none of your business!" He said.

"Just tell me and I'll go!"

"Fine…" Then he paused to think about his type. 'Do I have a type? Well, the person would have to be confident, respect my dream, kind of like Sanji…wait WHAT? Well to be perfectly honest, he does have everything I'd like to see in a lover!' Zoro then realized what he'd been thinking. 'Stop thinking that! Sanji is not my lover and probably never will be!' Zoro felt his heart sink from thinking that, but didn't think too much of it.

"The floor must be very interesting to you!" Nami sighed. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Zoro paused a bit. "I have no idea what my type is. Maybe I don't have a type. Maybe I just have a 'not my type'."

Nami nodded even though she wasn't satisfied with the answer. She stood up, but Zoro stopped her before she left. "Why did the cook think I had a thing for you?" 'After this I have to talk to him…'

"I don't know. Robin told me that you told Sanji after we kissed."

"Oh, so it's probably my fault." Zoro looked at the floor then back to Nami. "I'll talk to him about it."

Nami looked surprised but shook it off and walked away.

A while after she was gone he stood up, stretched and went to look for the cook.

* * *

Sanji was feeling weird, he didn't want to see Zoro, but at the same time he felt so empty since he hadn't seen Zoro since the day before.

Sanji finished putting dishes on the table and called everyone in for dinner. He made sure not to call too loudly so he could tell Zoro personally when he was working out. He was so hot when working out. 'God I shouldn't be doing this!'

Sanji knew he couldn't get what he wanted, but it was just so hard to stay away from him. Besides, one glance couldn't hurt.

He saw most of his crewmates stop doing what they were doing and head towards the kitchen. Sanji then climbed up into the crow nest but stopped himself when he saw Nami in Zoro's lap and Zoro holding her arms which made them even closer to each other.

Sanji froze and stopped breathing. He quickly decided to leave and hurried away from the scene ignoring the sting in his eye.

* * *

Zoro went down to the deck then noticed no one was there. He looked around for Nami who was nowhere to be seen.

Then he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He just then noticed he hadn't had any breakfast this morning. He walked over to the kitchen and entered it. Sanji was probably there anyways.

Breakfast had already started, but just recently. Zoro looked around and noticed Sanji wasn't there. He sat down and started eating before Luffy would finish all the food.

"Where's Sanji?" Usopp asked after a while. He looked like he'd just noticed.

"I haven't seen him all morning…" Nami told Usopp.

"He didn't call you for dinner?" Usopp lifted one eyebrow.

"No, he didn't…" Nami looked at Zoro who looked like he was deep in thoughts. He stood up from the table and left the crew since he wasn't really hungry anymore.

* * *

Sanji was hugging his legs resting his chin on his knees in the fish tank room. 'Damn it I have to keep the ladies company while they eat my food!' The mention of the ladies got him even more upset.

Someone cleared their throat. Sanji looked up. It was Zoro.

Sanji dried the tears from his eyes. "I didn't see you." He told him.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"I'm fine!" Sanji replied quickly.

Zoro sat down next to Sanji and sighed. "Look that thing about me and Nami-" He started but was cut off.

"I know about that!" Sanji bit his lip. "Could we please not talk about that?" It was more a demand than a question.

"Look I came here to explain to you the relationship between me and Nami!"

"What if I don't wanna hear about it?" Sanji raised his voice a little.

"Would you just listen for a-" This was turning into an argument. They both stood up from their seats.

"No, I told you I don't wanna hear it! Just turn around and-" Sanji was cut off by Zoro's lips. His eyed widened.

Not long after Zoro pulled away. Both their eyes were wide.

Zoro was blushing madly. "I wasn't going to…shit!" Zoro turned around and walked quickly out of the room.

Sanji stood there for about five minutes with his eyes still wide. "What?" Sanji said loudly considering he was alone. He let himself fall backwards onto the seat behind him. He leant forward looking down, his eyes still wide. 'Please don't let this be a joke.'

* * *

Zoro let himself fall on the seat in the crow nest. "What the hell was I thinking?" He asked himself out loud.

"As if things weren't bad enough…" He groaned.

"I didn't give him an explanation for the thing with me and Nami, fuck I didn't even give him and explanation for that! I'm not even sure if there is one…" Zoro sighed and hoped his problems would just disappear. Zoro looked up to the ceiling. 'Does this mean I'm gay?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Yes I did make you wait more than a month for this short crap! I'm sorry!


	4. In the end

Sanji couldn't sleep, he'd been thinking about the kiss ever since last night. He couldn't even eat. He didn't know what the kiss meant to Zoro, though it was obviously not intended.

He went straight to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Soon he called out and the crew came in and ate their breakfast.

Sanji sighed. Zoro hadn't had any breakfast this morning, which meant he seemed to be affected by this also.

He didn't show up for lunch either. Sanji was starting to get worried.

Sanji went up to the crow's nest. He looked around and found Zoro within an instant.

"Zoro, we really need to talk."

Zoro turned around, surprised to find Sanji there. He frowned and looked away from Sanji. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Zoro look, if you've been worried about getting my hopes up or something, then stop it. I didn't really expect you to ever like me back." Sanji sat down next to Zoro. Truth to be told, he had been lying if he'd said he didn't get his hopes up that moment, but Zoro didn't need to know that.

Zoro didn't look at Sanji. "What's for dinner?"

"Do I look like I'm heartless? Come on, I saved you some lunch." Sanji stood up and walked towards his kitchen, knowing Zoro would follow him.

* * *

The cook had saved him lunch. Zoro couldn't help but think that it was sort of …nice of him.

They got into the kitchen and Sanji gave Zoro a plate with some sort of fish on it and rice. When he started eating he couldn't help but notice Sanji staring at him the whole time. It was getting sort of uncomfortable but he acted like he hadn't noticed anything.

Zoro finished quickly and thanked Sanji for the meal. Sanji smiled in response.

It wasn't just a smile. It was a real smile. It made Zoro happy that he could get Sanji to smile like that.

Zoro shook his head as if he could shake the thoughts out of it. "Hey cook, I forgot to tell you yesterday that there's nothing between Nami and me. It was just a misunderstanding."

Zoro exited the room.

* * *

After that they seemed to spend a lot of time together; they went out drinking together, shopping together and even sometimes they just sat together in comfortable silence. Since Sanji told Zoro about his feelings he had missed having Zoro as a friend the most, he didn't know they could be friends even with Zoro knowing.

A few weeks had passed since Sanji confessed.

Sanji would sometimes get lost in his fantasies when he was with Zoro. He thought that his feelings might go away after accepting that Zoro would only ever be his friend, but they didn't.

Sanji was still madly in love with Zoro.

Sanji decided that maybe he just needed to get Zoro out of his system. He thought that if he would fuck some other dude that maybe he could forget about him.

"Hey Zoro, I'm going out. When Nami asks then tell her I went to a bar." Sanji told Zoro.

Zoro put the weights he'd previously been lifting down and turned around to reveal his sweaty sexy body. "You're going to a bar? I'm coming with you!" Zoro smirked.

Sanji looked awkwardly away. "Actually I'm not going to get a drink. I'm just going to find some company."

"Oh…" Zoro didn't sound pleased. "…then I'll see you tomorrow." Zoro turned his back to him. He continued lifting his weights.

Sanji wasn't sure whether he reminded Zoro of the day before or if he just didn't like gay people.

Sanji shrugged it off and went to a gay bar.

* * *

'It's weird. I've liked Zoro for so long that I got used to it. I always wanted to give up on him, but at the same time I didn't. You never know until you try …right?'

He sighed. 'But now that I already confessed, I don't know what to do with these feelings anymore… that's also the reason why I'm here.' Sanji looked away from his shoes and up at the bar. 'Attempt to give up on Zoro number one thousand, good luck Sanji!'

Sanji entered the bar and ordered a drink. He took a sip of it then looked around.

* * *

Zoro didn't know why, but it bugged him that Sanji was going out for the purpose of fucking some random guy.

He thought he was over the whole 'Sanji is gay' thing. Zoro never thought of himself as a homophobic person.

Now that he thought of it that way, he didn't mind that Sanji was gay. He just minded that Sanji was going out with someone… would he mind if it was a women and not a man?

Yes.

Which lead to the conclusion…

'Zoro you idiot!' Zoro thought as he jumped of the ship and ran into town.

* * *

Sanji looked around.

He noticed a guy with flaming red hair that seemed to have his eye on him since he entered the bar.

The red haired man didn't look away from Sanji's gaze instead he smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you here. Did you come alone?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Would you like to dance?" A lame excuse to start body contact, but there wasn't anything better to say, Sanji figured.

The song didn't really match a slow dance, but Sanji wasn't really in the mood to dance quickly.

* * *

Zoro cursed his sense of direction. He had to hurry to find the stupid bar, but so far he hadn't found any bar at all!

He had stopped a few times for directions, but he still hadn't found anything.

'Damn it, I have to stop him'

* * *

The man kissed him. They had been dancing a while before this happened.

Before Sanji even knew it, he was filling his head with thoughts of Zoro, Imagining Zoro kissing him instead of this guy.

The kiss didn't have any tongue action at all. The guy pulled away very slowly.

This was feeling a way too emotional. Sanji couldn't help it. His eyes were wide open as tears poured down his face.

The man's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Sanji said right before he hurried out of the bar.

It was snowing. He tried to walk faster without slipping.

Sanji sighed when he'd gotten so far from the bar that he stopped hearing the music.

'Attempt to give up on Zoro number one thousand… a failure.'

Sanji just couldn't be with that guy. It didn't feel right to sleep with one person while thinking of another. And also, thinking of Zoro while being with someone else does not qualify as giving up on him.

Sanji looked up.

Zoro was walking towards him.

"Cook!" He said when he noticed him.

Zoro ran over to him.

"Are you okay? Are you crying? You should dry the tears away or they'll freeze."

"Stupid, they don't freeze that quickly it's not that cold." Sanji chuckled as he dried his tears away. "Besides, I wasn't crying. There was just something in my eye." A lame excuse. "What are you doing here?"

Zoro sighed. He looked away from Sanji as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What about you? I thought you went out for some 'company'…"

"I changed my mind."

Zoro looked at his feet. "…I…I came to stop you…"

Sanji blushed. "Why would you…?"

"Because I'm an idiot…" Sanji was going to say something, but Zoro cut him off. "…for not realizing this sooner."

Sanji swallowed saliva that had been building up in his mouth.

"I think I might be…no, I definitely am in love with you."

Sanji thought his heart would stop. "Zoro, if this is out of pity-"

"Sanji…" The sound of his name stopped him. Zoro only used his name when he was serious. "…you should know better than anyone that I wouldn't say something like that out of pity."

Zoro's hand made its way to Sanji's face and he used his thumb to dry Sanji's tears. "Isn't that right?"

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro. "Sorry, I just never thought you would return my feelings." Zoro returned the embrace. "I'm so happy."

Zoro smiled. "Me too."

* * *

**Sorry for the dramatic chapter. I was just now watching the anime "kimi ni todoke" (those who have seen it would understand why I'm being dramatic) aannnd just letting you know that this isn't the end, I'm hoping to write an epilogue or just a last chapter. **

**And I know the end was rushed, but I didn't want to drag things out to another chapter since I'm feeling so unmotivated lately!**

**EDIT: Turns out I won't be making another chapter, sorry if anyone wanted another one. It's just been a while since I started this and I don't have any motivation at all.**


End file.
